Ronin Vs Mouse
by PIXX33
Summary: Another random idea brought on by reading too many other fanfics.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Hey all I'm back! Here's a little something I thought of after reading other stories that invovled a very tricky mouse. So I figured I would take a crack at it. hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors.

Ronin vs Mouse

EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK! A shriek came from the living room. Cye rushed in from the kitchen to see what was the matter. He saw Mia standing on the coffee table shrieking. Sage was also in the room mediating by the window, completely oblivious of the young women shrieking.

"Mia what's wrong?" Cye asked.

"There! Cye get it!" Mia continued to shriek pointing at the floor. Cye looked around the floor.

"What? I don't see anything?" He said looking around the furniture.

"There! There! Under the end table. Oh God it's hideous!" Mia said. Cye looked under the table and saw a tiny gray mouse nibbling on a piece of paper.

"Mia, it's just a mouse." Cye said giving her a look.

"I don't care! I want that THING out of my house!" Mia shrieked a disgusted look on her face. Cye shook his head in disbelief before going back into the kitchen and coming back with a small box. He sat the box on the floor and put a piece of bread inside it.

"There that should do it." He said as he waited patently. The mouse sniffed at the box creeping slowly towards it. It slipped inside the box and started nibbling on the piece of bread. Cye quickly picked the box up before it could get out. "I've got it Mia you can come down now."

"Cye!" Mia shrieked pointing at his arm. Cye looked down to see the mouse had climbed out of the box and was crawling up his arm. Cye yelped dropping the box and jumping around, swatting at his arm. He jumped up on top of the coffee table next to Mia.

"Where'd it go? Where'd it go?" Cye asked panicky looking around for the mouse.

"I don't know! I don't see it!" Mia said just as panicky. Kento walked in yawning, he saw the two on the coffee table and looked at them funny.

"What's going on?" He asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"There's a mouse!" Mia continued to shriek half hiding behind Cye. Kento blinked looking around the floor.

"Where?" He asked seeing no mouse. The mouse suddenly ran out from under the sofa, it ran across Kento's bare feet and hid under the love seat. "EEEPPPP!" Kento jumped on top of the sofa.

"Kento get the mouse!" Cye yelled.

"Me? You get it!" Kento snapped looking around warily. Ryo came in with Whiteblaze next to him.

"What are you guys doing?" Ryo asked as Whiteblaze started sniffing around.

"There's a mouse under the love seat." Cye explained watching the love seat carefully.

"Ryo, make Whiteblaze get the mouse!" Mia whined. Ryo looked at her and the others like they were crazy. Whiteblaze on the other hand had walked over to the love seat sniffing and pawing it.

"I don't believe you three." Ryo said "We saved the world from the evil Dynasty and you're afraid of a little mouse?" Just as he said that Whiteblaze cried out. The tiger lifted his head and the mouse was biting the end of his nose. The mouse let go and ran off.

"Whiteblaze!" Ryo ran over to him and the tiger shook his head and pawed at the end of his nose.

"Man that's one fearless mouse." Kento commented from his spot on the sofa. Whiteblaze snorted and walked out of the room no longer interested in the mouse.

"I can't believe it! Okay this means war!" Ryo yelled angrily looking around for the mouse.

"Where'd it go?" Cye asked stepping off the coffee table carefully.

"I don't see it." Kento said reluctantly climbing off the sofa. The three boys look around the room trying to find the mouse when suddenly Mia shrieked again.

"Oh my god! There!" She shrieked pointing by the window where Sage was still meditating.

The three ronins look over to see that the mouse had some how climbed up onto Sage's head without the warrior of Halo noticing. The mouse curled up in Sage's soft blond hair and stared at them as if daring them to make a move.

"Uh, Sage?….Sage." Ryo walked slowly towards his friend with Cye and Kento right behind him.

"SAGE!" Everyone yelled. Sage opened his eyes and glared at his friends for the interruption.

"Sage, don't move!" Ryo told him as Cye handed him the box from earlier. Sage looked at them funny.

"Wha.." He started to say when he felt something moving on his head. He reach up and felt something small and furry in his hair. The mouse fell into his lap and squeaked.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" Sage screamed and ran out of the room knocking Cye, Kento, and Ryo down as he passed.

"Owww…"

"Kento you're on my leg!"

"Where's the mouse?"

Ryo shoved Kento off of him and jumped up looking around wildly for the mouse. Cye climbed on the back of the love seat and was brushing himself off incase the mouse was crawling on him again.

"Hey I didn't know Sage had an ipod." Kento said picking up the object where Sage had dropped it and listened to it. "Eminem?"

"Forget the ipod! Find the mouse!" Mia snapped still on the coffee table.

"I don't see it. Maybe Sage scared it off?" Cye suggested looking around. Rowen came through the doorway wearing only his boxers. He was half asleep as he watched his friends looking around the living room floor.

"Wazzoingon?" Rowen said through a yawn.

"There's a mouse around here somewhere." Cye explained while Kento snickered.

"Yeah it climbed up in Sage's hair." Kento added chuckling. Rowen blinked shaking his head slightly trying to wake up.

"Well that explains why Sage is in the shower screaming 'Unclean, Unclean.'" Rowen told them as he walked over and sat on the sofa.

"Rowen get up and help us find the mouse." Ryo snapped at him. Rowen ignored him and curled up on the sofa and started to fall asleep again.

"Ryo if we find the mouse, how are we gonna catch it?" Cye asked. "The box didn't work." Rowen groaned from his spot on the sofa.

"You people ever heard of mouse traps?" Rowen asked eyes still closed and he turned over. The others look at each other.

"There's some sticky traps in the kitchen." Mia said.

"Okay we'll regroup in the kitchen." Ryo suggested.

"Wait don't leave me in here!" Mia said jumping on Cye as he walked past.

"Ahh Mia!" Cye cried out nearly loosing his balance as she climbed on to his back. Ryo and Kento followed him into the kitchen leaving the half naked Rowen lightly snoring on the sofa.

Round one: Mouse 2 Ronins 0 

"Geez Mia how many of these did you buy?" Kento asked as he placed sticky traps everywhere in the living room. Ryo was on the other side of the room also covering the floor with dozens of sticky traps. Rowen was still on the sofa sleeping.

"They were on sale." Mia said from the doorway as she watched them cover the entire floor with sticky traps.

"Okay that should it." Ryo said placing the last sticky trap on the floor. He and Kento carefully walk around the sticky traps and back into the kitchen. Cye came in a few seconds later shaking his head.

"Sage is refusing to come out of the bathroom." He told them sitting at the table. "So now what do we do?"

"Guess we just wait until we hear the mouse squeaking or something." Kento said listening to Sage's ipod.

"What if this doesn't work?" Cye asked.

"No way Cye it'll work, we covered every inch of the floor with sticky traps. The mouse is bound to step onto one." Ryo told him.

Meanwhile…

Rowen was snoring softly on the sofa as the mouse popped out from under the cushion and started crawling up his leg. Rowen frowned in his sleep snuggling deeper into the sofa cushions. The mouse continued its journey up Rowen's leg and climbed up on his elbow.

"Mmmm... go away." Rowen mumbled in his sleep. The mouse climbed up on Rowen's shoulder and stared down at the sleeping ronin. Rowen, feeling like someone was staring at him peeked open one eye and saw the mouse on his shoulder.

"#&$&#$#" Rowen screamed falling off the sofa and onto the sticky traps. The others ran into the doorway and saw Rowen rolling around on the floor, covered head to toe with sticky traps. The mouse remained unharmed on the sofa scratching its ear unconcerned.

**Round Two: Mouse 3** **Ronins 0**

"YEOW!" Rowen screamed as Mia and Cye pulled the sticky traps off his bare skin.

"Oh calm down we're almost done." Mia said pulling another sticky trap off his leg and taking some hair off with it.

"GENTLY!" Rowen screeched clutching the stool he was sitting on. Kento and Ryo were sitting at the table, Kento was eating a sandwich while Ryo was writing something on paper.

"Personally Rowen you should be glad we used sticky traps instead of the regular mouse traps." Cye told him. Rowen muttered something under breath, Cye grabbed the last sticky trap and yanked if off quickly.

"HOLY #$" Rowen screamed glaring daggers at Cye.

"What? How else were we supposed to get them off?" Cye asked innocently.

"Hey guys did you know if you pour corn syrup on these things they slip right off?" Kento said reading the back of a sticky trap. "Funny, I never knew that."

"Imagine that." Cye said deadpanned throwing the rest of the sticky traps away.

"ARGH!" Rowen screamed as he stormed back up to his room. "I HATE YOU PEOPLE!"

"Guys I think we have a very serious problem here." Ryo said finishing whatever he was writing.

"I'll say, not only does Sage have Eminem on his ipod, there's also Meatloaf, Brittany Spears, and…Nsync? Should we be worried?" Kento asked turning the ipod off and setting it on the table staring at it oddly. Ryo blinked then shook his head.

"One thing at a time." He said. "Okay like I was saying we have a very serious problem."

"Ryo it's just a mouse. Why not call an exterminator?" Cye asked sitting down at the table.

"No that won't work. This mouse is way too smart for that." Ryo said shaking his head. "I've been thinking, and I think this mouse isn't an ordinary mouse." The others gave him a funny look.

"What are you talking about Ryo?" Kento asked.

"Think about it guys. First it takes out Whiteblaze, then it takes out Sage, and then it gets Rowen to fall on the sticky traps. I'm telling ya, it's a very smart mouse. And that could mean only one thing." Ryo said seriously. The others look at him intently.

"What?" Cye finally asked.

"This mouse…is from the Dynasty." Ryo said.

DUN DUN DUN! TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors. But the dynasty mouse belongs to me. Enjoy!

Ronin vs. Mouse part 2

"The dynasty?" Cye said slowly giving Ryo a look.

Ryo nodded quickly showing them the paper he had been writing on. It was a picture of a mouse with long sharp teeth and evil looking eyes. A dynasty door was behind it and nether spirits where flying around.

"The way I see it, the mouse some how snuck into our dimension from the dynasty. Then it followed us home and waited until we least suspected. Now it's taking us down one by one." Ryo explained looking around nervously.

"Uh huh." Cye said slowly flashing Mia and Kento a worried look. "Okay Ryo I'm asking you this as a friend. Did you accidentally drink something from Rowen's chemistry set again?"

"I'm serious Cye why else would this mouse be attacking us?" Ryo asked.

"Ryo a mouse could not of sneaked into our dimension. That's just stupid." Kento said shaking his head.

"There Ryo, you see, even Kento agrees." Cye said.

"I bet you anything the Warlords must of sent this mouse." Kento added pounding his fist on the table.

"What?" Cye and Mia said.

"Of course that makes perfect sense!" Ryo said agreeing with Kento.

"Ryo why would the Warlords send a mouse to attack us?" Mia asked.

"Isn't it obvious Mia? It's for all the times we kicked their butts. Man, why didn't I see this before?" Ryo said to himself scratching his chin. "We need a plan, how do you get rid of a dynasty mouse?"

"We need a bigger mouse trap." Kento said taking the paper and flipping it over. "We're gonna need some tools, not to mention a lot of string."

Mia looked over at Cye worriedly. Cye gestured towards the backdoor; with a quick nod both of them got up from the table and nearly ran out the door without Ryo and Kento noticing.

Cye shook his head in disbelief as he and Mia made it outside. "Dynasty Mouse? Where in the world would they come up with such an idea?"

"I don't know but I hope they don't destroy my house trying to catch it. Should we really leave them alone right now?" Mia asked as they walked towards her jeep.

"Do you really want to stay while they're planning who knows what in there?" Cye asked climbing into the passenger side.

"Good point. Think they'll be okay in there?" Mia asked climbing in and turning the engine on.

"They're Ronins, they should be fine." Cye said as the drove off. "Hopefully."

"You sure this will work?" Ryo asked leaning over the stair railing. He held on to a piece of string, which was tied to a heavy box. The box was dangling over the living room while Kento placed a piece of cheese on the floor just below it.

"Trust me this will work. I'll say now once the mouse is under the box and then you let go of the string and POW no more mouse problems." Kento explained moving over to the doorway.

"Well hurry it up will ya? This box is very heavy." Ryo said struggling to hold on to the string.

"Shh. I think I see it." Kento said as the mouse poked his head out from under the sofa. The mouse looked around before hiding back under the sofa. A second later a small orange marble rolled out from under the sofa followed by the mouse. Kento stared at it wide eyed while the mouse pushed the marble across the room.

"MY AROMOR!" Kento shrieked running towards the mouse. "You little rat! Give me back my armor now!" He grabbed his armor not paying attention to the cheese next to his feet.

"Geronimo!" Ryo let go of the string. Kento looked up in time to see the large box falling down above him.

BAM

Ryo looked down ad saw Kento sprawled on the floor with the box on top of him. "Kento? You okay?"

Kento groaned staring at the ceiling. "I'm okay."

Ryo nodded. "That's good…did it hit the mouse?"

**Mouse: 4 Ronin: 0**

"Ow ow ow. Careful would ya?" Kento snapped as Ryo put an ice pack on his head.

"What are you complaining about? It was your idea." Ryo snapped at him.

"Well it would of work if you had let go sooner." Kento argued rummaging through the freezer and pulling out a Popsicle. Rowen came rubbing lotion on his skin.

"You idiots still trying to catch that mouse?" Rowen grumbled sitting down at the table.

"Maybe if we smoked it out it would go away." Ryo suggested scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Are you nuts? I don't think Mia would be happy with you burning her house down Ryo." Rowen said shaking his head and rubbing lotion on his arm. Ryo frowned at him.

"Yeah well I bet she won't be too happy with you using the last of her Tahiti Sweetie body lotion Rowen." Ryo said to him. Rowen stuck his tongue out at him.

"It smells good." Rowen said. "So aside Pyro boy burning the place down got any bright ideas?" Ryo punched him in the arm but said nothing.

"We've been going about this all wrong. In order to catch a dynasty mouse we need to think like one." Kento suggested.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard for you Kento. Both you and the mouse have the same IQ level." Rowen laughed then thought of something. "Wait, dynasty mouse? What are you talking about?"

"We think the warlords sent this mouse to get back at us. And so far it's working." Ryo said bitterly staring at the living room doorway. Rowen looked at him funny.

"Ryo that's got to be the dumbest thing I've heard. No way could the warlords think up something as simple as this." Rowen said thinking it over. "Kayura on the other hand is pretty deviant, and pretty sneaky, and pretty smart too..."

"Notice how he keeps saying pretty?" Ryo whispered to Kento who chuckled.

"Maybe Kayura put the warlords up to this. You noticed how I was the first target." Rowen said.

"No you weren't, Sage was." Ryo pointed out.

"Well Kayura obviously knows that Sage is my best friend. So of course she'd go after him first then me." Rowen explained.

"So you're saying Kayura is out to get you? What for?" Ryo asked suspiciously. Rowen turned red a little and shook his head.

"That's not important, what is important is catching that mouse." Rowen said then looked over at Kento who had just finished his Popsicle. "I've got an idea, I saw this on a Simpson episode once."

Rowen walked over to the freezer and got out the rest of the Popsicles and tossed them to Kento. "Here Kento eat the rest of these." He told him. There were nearly thirty doubled Popsicles in the bag.

"Okay." Kento said happily and started eating them.

"How does Kento eating Popsicles help us catch the mouse?" Ryo asked curiously.

"Just wait here while I get more supplies." Rowen said running upstairs to his room.

Forty minutes and five Brain freezes later…

"Now what are you doing?" Ryo asked watching Rowen, whom had finally decided to wear clothes, glue the Popsicle sticks together. He then connected some wirers onto the sticks and taped a couple of batteries together.

"Well I've constructed a small house for the mouse to enter and hide in." Rowen said putting the final touches on his project. He had glued the Popsicles sticks and made a little box shaped house along with a roof and a little door.

"We're suppose to catch the mouse Rowen. Not give it an Extreme Home Makeover." Ryo snapped getting frustrated.

"I'm not finished. I've connected wires on the floor of the house. Once the mouse enters the house all I have to do is press this button." Rowen showed him the control box. "Then Bam! Fried dynasty mouse."

Ryo scratch his chin thinking it over. "That could work. What do you think Kento?" He looked over and saw Kento lying on the floor staring at the ceiling.

"Oooohhh… I don't feel well." Kento mumbled holding his stomach. Both Ryo and Rowen shrugged picking up the popsicled house and walk out leaving Kento on the kitchen floor.

"Okay we set the house here." Rowen said setting the house down on the floor in the middle of the room. The he trailed the wire over to the back of the sofa where Ryo was hiding.

"Out of curiosity did this work in the Simpson episode?" Ryo asked nonchalantly.

"I dunno, I didn't watch all of it." Rowen said, as he got ready for the mouse.

"How many watts did you set this thing?" Ryo asked.

"5000 watts." Rowen answered quietly looking for the mouse.

"Isn't that more watts than a microwave? You sure we should use that much?" Ryo asked nervously.

"Hey you wanna catch this thing or not? Now be quiet I think I see it coming." Rowen said ducking behind the sofa. They peeked around the sofa and saw the mouse come out from under the back bookcase. It scampered close to the little house the sat on its hind legs and sniffed it.

"That's it come on." Rowen said thumb over the button just waiting to press it. The mouse walked closer to the house still sniffing it before it finally walked inside. "GOTCHA!" Rowen pressed the button. The two waited a few seconds before Ryo spoke up.

"Isn't it suppose to do something?" He asked looking over at Rowen.

"I don't get it. It should have worked." Rowen said pressing the button a few more times before setting it down. The mouse peeked out of the house then ran underneath the chair as Rowen got up to examine the house.

"Maybe the control box is busted." Ryo suggested as he and Rowen looked over the house.

"Nah, it's gotta be a loose wire or something." Rowen frowned looking it over. He then looked inside and sure enough there was a loose wire. "I found it." He reached in and fixed the wire.

While the two ronins were busy fixing the house neither of them saw the mouse sneak over to the sofa and sniff the control box. It wasn't until they heard a small squeak that they looked over and saw the mouse, its front paws on the button. Rowen shrieked trying to pull his hand out. Ryo in his panic grabbed the house to help him just as the mouse stepped onto the button.

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH BOOOOOOOM

Kento sat up slowly and looked over at the living room door curiously. He got up off the floor and made his way over to the door. He looked inside and saw Ryo and Rowen on the floor twitching slightly. Both of them had their hair sticking out in different directions an sizzling. Popsicles sticks were everywhere and there was a large burn mark on Mia's hardwood floors.

Ryo managed to look over at Rowen crossly. "Was that supposed to blow up?"

Rowen twitched a little before answering. "Actually…yeah." He said before passing out.

**Mouse: 5 Ronins: 0**

TO BE CONTINUED…….


End file.
